bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Burnham
|image=Lauren B (Bachelor 22).jpg |name=Lauren Burnham |born= |hometown=Virginia Beach, Virginia |occupation=Technology salesperson |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 22 }}Lauren Luyendyk (née Burnham) was a contestant on the 22nd season of The Bachelor. She was the runner-up. However, Arie chose to end his engagement to original winner Becca in order to pursue a relationship with Lauren. Personal life At the After the Final Rose show, Arie Luyendyk Jr. ultimately chose to pursue their relationship and proposed, despite proposing Becca Kufrin at the end of the show. They moved to Arizona together in March. They bought a 2,607 square foot house in Phoenix, Arizona, in April, 2018. They officially became homeowners on June 24, 2018. On November 14, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child. On January 5, 2019, they announced that they are expecting a girl. On May 29, 2019, they welcomed their daughter, Alessi Ren. They were married on January 12, 2019, in Haiku Mill, Maui, Hawaii. Their wedding was officiated by Chris Harrison. Trivia Retrieved from abc.com Height 5'5" Tattoos? No What are your three best attributes? I'm very open-minded, loyal and fun to be around. What is the most embarrassing thing you listen to? T-Swift (so basic). If you could be a fictional character, who would you be, and why? Elsa, because I've always wanted to be a Disney princess. If you could break any law, with no repercussions, which law, and why? I wish I could drive as fast as I want. What's your guilty pleasure television show? "Botched" and "Real Housewives". What is your highest athletic achievement? Second Degree Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do. I hate it when my date...? Texts at dinner. Gallery Lauren_B_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Promotional photos. Arie-Proposal-Lauren.jpg|Arie proposing to Lauren. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Lauren.jpg|Lauren's ring. Arie-Lauren-PeopleCover.jpg|People cover. Arie-Lauren-People.jpg|Engagement photo. Arie-Lauren-House.jpg|New homeowners. Arie-Lauren-Pregnant.png|Pregnancy announcement. Arie-Lauren-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. Arie-Lauren-Wedding.jpg|The day before the big day. Arie-Lauren-Wedding1.jpg|Gown by Hayley Paige Headpiece by Lindsay Marie Design. Arie-Lauren-Wedding2.jpg|thumb|Something borrowed and something blue - a La Gartier wedding garter with Arie's old racing suits cut into a blue heart. Arie-Lauren-Wedding3.jpg|The bridal party wore robes from Hayley Paige’s Hologram line while getting ready. Arie-Lauren-Wedding4.jpg|Arie wore a three-piece tux by Kenneth Cole. Arie-Lauren-Wedding5.jpg|The bride gave her bridesmaids earrings and hair accessories from Lindsay Marie Design, leather goods from Kenneth Cole and custom-made handkerchiefs that read, "happy tears". Arie-Lauren-Wedding6.jpg|Lauren's father, Dave Burnham, gave her away at the wedding. Arie-Lauren-Wedding7.jpg|The groom is trying to keep it together. Arie-Lauren-Wedding8.jpg|The couple wrote their own vows. Arie-Lauren-Wedding9.jpg|I now pronounce you... Arie-Lauren-Wedding10.jpg|Just married. Arie-Lauren-Wedding11.jpg|Seal the deal. Arie-Lauren-Wedding12.jpg|The wedding party. Arie-Lauren-Wedding13.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding14.jpg|Keeping baby under wraps. Arie-Lauren-Wedding15.jpg|The couple wore custom rings – of course – by Neil Lane. While Luyendyk Jr.’s was rose gold and platinum, Burnham’s was inlaid with 200 French-cut diamonds. Arie-Lauren-Wedding16.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding17.jpg|Sneaking away. Arie-Lauren-Wedding18.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding19.jpg|The pair fed each other piece of cake from their four-tiered marble confection with gold-leaf detailing and buttercream flowers, made by Cake Fanatics bakery. Arie-Lauren-Wedding20.jpg|Their first dance was a planned choreographed dance to Calum Scott's "You Are the Reason". Arie-Lauren-Wedding21.jpg|They left the playlist up to the Live Sound Maui DJ. Arie-Lauren-Wedding22.jpg|At the end of the night, Mr. and Mrs. Luyendyk left in a Lexus LC500. AlessiLuyendyk.jpg|Welcome Alessi Ren. Category:Females